warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Tahril
Tahril]] Archon Tahril was the leader of the Kabal of the Black Heart within the Kaurava System, his base of operations was located at the edge of the system on a moon called Lacunae which orbits Kaurava IV. Although he is accompanied by Asdrubael Vect (the Archon of the Kabal of the Black Heart and the current Supreme Overlord of the Dark City of Commorragh) who is Tahril's superior, it is Archon Tahril who oversees the coordination of the raid on the system while Asdrubael oversees the overall campaign from the relative safety of Lacunae. Like his fellow Archons, Tahril is naturally a very cruel and sadistic being, who delights in conquering and enslaving many of the worlds within the system, as well as fighting various other factions (such as the Imperium, Eldar and Orks) within the region. In battle, Archon Tahril is surrounded by his bodyguard comprised of elite Incubii. History When a massive Warp Storm erupted in the Kaurava System, located in the Ultima Segmentum, it plunged the entire system into chaos and warfare. Upon the moon of Lacunae, which orbits the world of Kaurava IV, a large Dark Eldar raider force emerged from the shadows of an Ancient Webway Gate, looking for souls and new bounty. This Dark Eldar force was made up of the notorious Kabal of the Black Heart, led by Archon Tahril as their leader. The Kabal of the Black Heart was the single largest and most powerful Kabal in Commorragh, and because of this, they were the dominating power in that hidden city of the Dark Eldar. The Dark Eldar forces quickly slaughtered the Imperial population on the moon of Lacunae and seized control of the Ancient Webway Gate. Using the moon as their base of operations, Archon Asdrubael Vect, Supreme Overlord of the Kabal of the Black Heart and ruler of the Dark City of Commoragh, resided upon Lacunae, as Archon Tahril oversaw the Dark Eldar campaign in the Kaurava System. The Dark Eldar utilised the Ancient Webway Gate to access Webway, which gave them a distinct advantage over the various factions that were also drawn to the Kaurava System, allowing the Dark Eldar to strike any race's stronghold at the moment of their own choosing. Archon Tahril displayed a formidable amount of arrogance above and beyond what is expected of his dark kin, even towards his fellow Dark Eldar. He relished in the hunt for fresh victims rather than taking the appropriate precautions in preparing adequate defences against a possible enemy assault. Tahril considered the military commanders of the various races as fools and unworthy opponents, with the exception of both Farseer Caerys of Craftworld Ulthwé, and the Chaos Lord Firaeveus Carron. Kaurava Campaign Outcome As seen in the PC Game Dawn of War - Soulstorm, the fate of the Kaurava System depends on the actions taken by the various factions fighting over it; it can be returned to the control of the Imperium, become a new frontier Sept of the Tau Empire, become the black heart of the Necrons' next genocidal "red harvest", the base of the greatest Ork WAAAGH! ever launched, or a new Daemon World of the Warp. If the Dark Eldar stronghold is destroyed, Asdrubael Vect's Dais of Destruction (a heavily modified Ravager) is destroyed, which causes Archon Tahril to flee to the relative safety within the Webway. Tahril comments that should Vect fall, that he should be the one to rise and take his place as the lord of the Kabal of the Black Heart. But this would seem highly unlikely, as Tahril would most likely be tortured and eventually executed for his failure. Another conflicting item of the game is that if the Dark Eldar are defeated, Asdrubael Vect is killed, and with the death of the current leader of the Dark Eldar city of Commorragh, the choice of who becomes his successor becomes a issue. If the Dark Eldar are defeated by the Forces of Chaos, the Dark Eldar find themselves as prisoners within their own cages and torture devices, an ironic and 'just reward', enforced upon them by the depraved worshippers of the Ruinous Powers. If they are defeated by the Orks, the Dark Eldar also find themselves imprisoned within their own cages, however, the Orks then utilise their captives as sport, to see how far they can throw their prisoners in the moon's low gravity. Should the Dark Eldar defeat the other factions, they will proceed to partake in a brutal system-wide orgy of destruction of bloodshed, hunting down or kill all of the system's remaining human civilians and surviving members of the other factions, taking thousands of slaves for sport back to the Dark City, and leaving the Kaurava System almost lifeless. Wargear Tahril arrayed in his fearsome panoply of war]] *'Kabalite Armour' - Dark Eldar Kabalites go to battle clad in suits of segmented plates, usually part of a larger bodysuit that is secured in place with serrated barbs and hooks. *'Splinter Pistols' - Splinter weapons fire shards of splintered crystal covered in incredibly potent toxins using a powerful magno-electric pulse. The splinter pistol is an elegant sidearm beloved of assassins and street fighters across the galaxy; though it is designed for precision short ranged shots, the toxins inside its reservoir pod are no less deadly. *'Dark Eldar Power Claw' *'Plasma Weapons' Optional Wargear *'Shredder' - The shredder unleashes an expanding mesh of monofilaments with miniscule barbs along their length, entangling the victim in an invisible net that slices him apart as he struggles to free himself. *'Disintegrator Cannon' - The disintegrator cannon fires particles of unstable matter harnessed from a stolen sun, each shot capable of atomising the most heavily armoured warrior. Far more sophisticated than conventional plasma-based firearms, it maintains a high rate of fire and always remains cool to the touch despite the ravening energies housed within. *'Agoniser' - An agoniser is an extremely sophisticated weapon that drives a victim's sensorium haywire, causing excruciatingly severe pain as nerves burn out from overload. Though agonisers come in a variety of forms, the most common are toxin-soaked whips. Sources *''Dawn of War - Soulstorm'' es:Tahril del Corazón Negro Category:T Category:Characters Category:Dark Eldar Category:Dark Eldar Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 video games